


【银高】有话好好说

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Summary: OOC小甜饼。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 6





	1. 一

1

高杉第一次见到银时的时候对方正拎着个玻璃的苏打水瓶，另一只手揪着一个人的衣领，似乎在掂量着怎么给对方的脑袋开个瓢。

被拎的那位高杉知道，有名欺软怕硬的二世祖，估计是听说了银时的身份，上来拣软柿子找不痛快。

虽然从地面已经歪歪扭扭的躺下两个跟班来看，这不痛快找的还真是非常的不痛快。

对方已经被银时斜着眼冷笑看着他的样子吓破了胆，眼看着银时举起手里的瓶子的时候余光看到了高杉，如同看到救世主一般破嗓的喊了出来：

“高杉会长！高杉——”

银时猛地就砸了下去！

高杉皱了皱眉头。

他真不想管这种事情，甚至觉得银时砸就砸了，砸的挺好，但是这真砸下去，又有点麻烦。

索性银时这一下子狠戾，但是在真的一瓶子敲碎之前停了下来，冰凉的玻璃贴着对方的额头。

二世祖腿颤了颤，看起来是几乎吓尿了，呼哧的喘气，叫也叫不出来。

银时扭头看向高杉，眼神里还带着点没散的狠戾，显得有点愣愣的，开口：

“你认识？”

高杉懒得和他解释这一下子砸下去的后果，只是简单的说：“我是学生会长，维护校规。”

银时手里的玻璃瓶子在对方的头上蹭了两下，似乎很想给对方开个瓢，一边说：“他们骂我养父，校规管？”

高杉皱了皱眉头，冷漠的看了二世祖一眼，知道对方是触到对方逆鳞了，心里暗骂一声，表面上不显，只是抬起手：“那也不能擅自打架。”

银时对这个答案似乎不太满意，哂笑一声，高杉皱了皱眉头，加快了两步，打算赶在银时真的给人开瓢之前把他的手挡下来，却看到银时一松手，同时一踢对方的腿弯，二世祖就一个跪趴的滑了出去，软在了地上。

“既然你都这么说了。”银时举起双手，“我知道了。”

高杉没想到对方还挺讲道理，看了银时片刻。

按理说这种事情是要上报学校解决的，高杉看了银时拎着玻璃瓶的样子，莫名觉得有点顺眼，决定干脆帮他把事情压下来，就没再说话。

他不追究，银时却开口了：“你是学生会长？我叫坂田银时。”

“是。”高杉看了银时一眼，“我知道你是坂田银时，这里转学生不多。”

这里是有名的贵族学校，银时据说是继承了大笔的遗产之后进来了，也不能怪八卦传的远。

“是吗。”银时回答，向前一步，“你还知道关于我什么？”

高杉总觉得他语气怪怪的，不过考虑自己刚才挡了他的架，想必对方心情也不是很好，只是简单摇摇头：

“不是很多，只是知道而已。”

“知道啊——”银时仿佛在思考什么，然后顿了顿，抬头看向高杉，“这里打架都不用处分的吗？你不带我去教导处吗？”

高杉额头青筋跳了跳，没想到他都准备做个好人了，对方还这么多事。

既然是对方要求的，他也就不客气了，点点头：“那你跟我来吧。”

“好。”银时点点头，异样的听话，不过高杉觉得他有大可能是记仇上自己了，在憋着使坏。

他有点烦躁的扭头，就听到银时又说：“我还没怎么逛过校园呢。”

高杉看了他一眼，点点头：“这边。”

“校园里树很多，还有红叶，挺漂亮的。”银时说。

高杉往前走。

“我刚来的时候还很红，现在已经有点衰败了。“银时又说，“不过这种时候的树叶压成书签颜色还是很好看的。”

高杉继续往前走。

“你喜欢红叶吗？”银时又问。

高杉嘴角抽了抽，扭过头：“有话就说。”

“啊？”银时一愣，然后看向高杉，“就是聊天而已，不行吗。”

他看着不像在说谎，高杉怀疑他可能是小学生找茬，没有理会他，重新扭头走了出去。

“那你喜欢什么？”银时在后面又开始说，“你是学生会长？这里的学生会长是选举的？我前两天就来了，怎么一直没有见到你。”

“是。家里有点事。”高杉简短的回答。

“哦。”银时顿了顿，又说，“我是二班的。”

高杉奇怪的看了他一眼：“我知道。”

银时又抬头看了他片刻，仿佛在等待高杉说话，没等到，又开口：“我也知道你是一班的。”

这个几乎全校都知道。

高杉感到银时也没有什么太大恶意，可能真的只是想聊天，就点了点头。

又走了两步，他开口问：“你养父是松阳？”

银时就是继承了他的遗产。

银时点点头，继续坚持提问：“这个你也知道吗？”

高杉被他诡异的语气和态度弄得头秃，向前走了两步，停住脚步：“……我就不带你真去见老师了，下回收收脾气，打人至少别在学校里。”

银时一愣，眨眨眼：“你想包庇我？”

高杉嘴角抽了抽：“你再说一句，就不一定了。”

“不会给你添麻烦？”银时问。

高杉一愣，莫名其妙的看了他一眼，看他看起来挺真诚的，终于勾唇动了动唇角：“放心吧，不是麻烦。”

这点事情，还不至于。

“真的不会？”银时追问，摊手，“那个……你真的不是表面说一套，背后做一套，为了逞强之后还要回家罚跪吵架什么的？”

高杉青筋跳了跳。

这回听起来终于有点像是在找茬了。

“不会。”他压了压火气，“滚吧。”

走了两步，发现银时还在跟着他走，忍无可忍的扭头：“你干什么？”

“回教室。”银时抬起手，指了指前面，“你也回教室吗？”

“……暂时不回。”高杉顿了顿，“我去学生会办公室。”

“反正顺路。”银时接话很快，“都是教学楼。”

高杉没法反驳，只能随他去了。

2

高杉第二回见到银时，银时还是同一个动作。

拎着个人的领子，另外一只手玩着个打火机，旁边有玻璃碎片，对方满头湿漉漉的，目光中透着惊恐，嘶声：

“你疯了吗！我招你惹你了！给我放手！”

高杉仔细看了看，原来是把酒精灯倒扣在了对方头顶。

银时手里的打火机翻了个花样，对方不算是混吃等死的那种二世祖，看银时走神的时候就一拳打出去要挣脱，银时却以迅雷不及掩耳之势的动作挡住了他的手，漂亮的一甩把人重重按在地上，与此同时被他扔起来的打火机又稳稳落回手里，抵在对方浸满酒精的领子旁边。

“啊啦，还真是不小心呢。”银时露出了一个变态杀人狂似的微笑，眼镜暗沉沉的没有笑意。

那人抬头看到高杉，又嚎了起来：“高杉会长——”

银时毫不犹豫地拽起对方的额发，狠狠的把对方额头磕在地板上，瞬间就渗出血来。

“再叫？”银时问。

高杉看他做的的确有点过了，皱了皱眉头，走过去：“放手。”

意外的，这回银时还是很听话的直接放手，站了起来。

“又是你养父？”高杉皱眉问。

“什么养父！我什么没招惹到他！”地面上的男生疼的面目都扭曲了，挣扎着跪起来，嘶声力竭，“我一进教室他就动手！就是条疯狗！”

“他说你坏话。”银时平静的陈述事实，“我就是帮忙教训一下。”

高杉一愣：“……我？”

银时诚恳点头：“对。”

高杉总觉得自己是被碰瓷了。

男生的反应更大，猛然从地上蹿起来，捂着额头，大叫：“你有病吗！信口开河也有个限度！别给我乱咬！”

银时摊手：“你在厕所说的，我没说谎。”

男生被他弄得语塞，挥起拳头就要往上揍：“你他妈再胡说——”

“别打了。”高杉冷声。

男生动作一顿。

高杉看出来他之前就是虚张声势，料定自己会这么说，又打量了一下对方的神色，淡淡：

“你赶紧去医务室吧。其他人收拾收拾准备上课，你——”

他看了眼银时：“你跟我来。”

他还以为银时至少要跟他杠句我没说谎，但是银时只是不太愉快的看了被人扶出门的男生一眼，眯了眯眼，就跟着高杉走了。

两个人走过走廊，高杉才开口，声音有点冷：“又是为什么？”

“都说了啊。”银时顿了顿，“他说你坏话。”

高杉冷漠：“这个借口就算了，到底是怎么回事？”

“就是这个。”银时顿了顿，最后不情愿的说，“他说他想上你。”

高杉动作一顿，扭头看银时。

“很脏的那种上。”银时不卑不亢的补充完半句话：“……所以就教训一下。”

高杉沉默片刻：“就算我相信你的话，我怎么不知道我们什么时候有这个交情了？”

“你上回帮我了。”银时回答。

高杉不知道他这是什么奇奇怪怪的报恩戏码，嘴角动了动：“所以你是想和我说，你不想欠这个人情？还是你不受处分就不舒服？”

“都不是。”银时顿了顿，艰难的沉默一会开口，“……我想和你做朋友。”

高杉表情变得有点古怪，抬眼看着银时。

银时撇开眼半晌，听到高杉不说话，终于仿佛有点恼怒的局促扭回头：“我说的是实话！”

“这算是贿赂？”高杉反问。

“不是。”银时直接回答。

“我不需要朋友。”高杉拒绝，“至于收拾说我坏话的人是我自己的事情，不需要你多管闲事。”

那个男生他知道一些底细，倒不觉得银时是在说谎。

银时的脸色僵了僵。

高杉也觉得自己的确说的有点过分，但是他习惯这么说话，话已出口，也不好收回，有点惋惜的看了银时仿佛因为愤怒有点涨红的脸。

他们倒真有点可能成为朋友，不过这些见面的场景也太糟糕了。

过了片刻，银时吸了口气，仿佛冷静了下来，开口：

“我知道了，反正我也知道不会一次成功的，是我冲动了。”他顿了顿，“我会再努力的。”

高杉这回的确觉得银时脑子有点缺根弦了。

莫非是养父去世之后感情空窗，急需友谊？那他就不是一个好的对象了。

“算了，你爱怎么想怎么想吧。”高杉顿了顿，“我刚才说的后半句话仍然有效。”

“我知道。”银时回答，“你收拾他是你的事情，我收拾他只是因为我不爽而已。”

高杉眉头抽了抽，莫名有点烦躁，扭头：“你听不懂人话吗？”

银时注视了他片刻，最后妥协：“如果你的确有收拾他的计划，我可以不干涉。”

高杉被他气的突然觉得有点好笑，他向前一步，笑了笑：“如果我没有呢？”

“出了学校，找个别人发现不了的地方收拾了他。”银时回答。

“你倒是知道的清楚。”高杉反问，“那刚才又是怎么回事？”

“没忍住。”银时的语气懒洋洋的，总给人一种没什么诚意的感觉，“听他说的话，生气而已。总不能这都不可以吧？”

高杉沉默片刻，觉得银时这个朋友戏码还挺投入，嘴角抽了抽：“成吧。不过我这回不会帮你掩饰了。”

银时没回答他，不知道他是怎么想的。

两个人一前一后又走了两步，银时开口问：“你是在送我去教导处吗？你不上课了？”

“啊。”高杉哂笑，“上课又没有什么意思。”

“你很受人欢迎。男生和女生都很喜欢你。”银时又开始了富有特色的人生追问，“你一直这么受欢迎的吗？你看起来倒不像是很喜欢学校。”

“小孩子过家家而已。”高杉说完，又觉得有点中二，顿了顿，“可以这么说吧。”

“那你平常喜欢做什么？”银时倒是没有在意，继续追问，“你参加了什么部吗？”

“剑道。”高杉随口说，“所以对你养父的名字其实很熟悉。”

松阳生前是全国唯一一个十段，在剑道圈的确很有名。

“……你喜欢剑道？”银时顿了顿，问。

“不讨厌。”高杉斜眼看了他一眼，笑了笑，“什么时候来一局？”

银时看了他片刻，勾了勾唇角，露出来了他那种有点痞有点懒洋洋的笑容：“也成。”

“你呢？”高杉礼尚往来的问。

“以前喜欢赛车，现在不玩了。”银时说。

高杉挑挑眉，觉得这种刺激的活动的确很符合银时的行事风格，又继续问：“不玩了？有原因？”

这么说话的人基本上都是在等着下一个提问的。

“没有什么特别的原因。“银时顿了顿，耸耸肩，“现在还不能告诉你。”

高杉被他气的一哂笑：“现在？你打算什么时候告诉我？我们成为朋友的时候？”

“朋友只是一个步骤……问题而已。”银时含混其词，仿佛的确不太想提这个原因，然后又问，“你还有什么爱好吗？你平常都喜欢干什么？”

“你的话太多了。”高杉抬手，敲了敲教务处的门。

3

银时没有真的废了对方，也没有能叫的家长。他继承的财产很有分量，松阳的遗嘱也巧妙地把他保护的很好，所以学校到最后只是给他记了个处分。

不过银时的名声也在学校里传开了。

当然了，别人也没有冤枉他，银时的确是浑身带着点不受管束的野，和上流圈子格格不入。

高杉倒是挺喜欢他这个样子，银时说过和他做朋友的话他没有放在心上，两个人却的确莫名的关系还不错。

高杉坐在栏杆上发呆的时候银时走了过来。

学校在开运动会，表面豪华，实际无聊，高杉靠运动项目躲了学生会的差事，从跑道下来之后就在这里躲清闲，也不知道银时是怎么找到他的。

银时递给他听可乐，也翻身坐在栏杆上。

这个坐姿还是高杉和他学的。

高杉身上穿着短袖短裤的运动装，扭头看向银时，挑挑眉伸出手接住：“怎么找到我了？”

“这里能看到下面。”银时说，“下面自然也能看到这里。”

高杉轻笑一声：“你看得还挺仔细的。”

银时沉默了片刻，低头盯着手里的可乐，没有立刻接话。

过了几秒钟，两个人才同时开口。

“我——”银时说。

“你——”高杉顿住声音，看向银时，“怎么了？”

“没事。”银时收回话，“你说。”

高杉听他嗓音有点哑，可能是有点累，就继续说：“你还是歇歇吧？我看到刚才的1000米了，第一是你吧？”

“嗯。”银时说，“没什么含金量。你要是参加了，我们还可以比一比。”

“的确。”高杉说，“我们两个有一起的运动项目吗？”

“没有。”银时很快的说，顿了顿，又补充，“应该。我大概可以看到你的所有项目。”

高杉轻笑一声，漫不经心的说：“你算是给我压力？对了，之前说的剑道，我的确有点兴趣，后天你有时间吗？正好学校放假，有时间练练？”

“可以。”银时问，“不在学校？”

“私人道场。”高杉说。

“你家？”银时问。

“不是。”高杉皱了皱眉头，“是其他的地方。”

“我挺少听你说起你家的事情。”银时说。

高杉冷笑：“你进入这个圈子也有一段时间了，还没有听过很多关于我家的事情？”

“没有听你自己说过。”银时回答，喝了口水，“感觉大家族挺复杂的吧，嚼舌头的人多了，也不一定都是事实。”

“大部分都是事实。”高杉冷笑了一声，提起家里就有点暴躁，“我爸的那些传闻，我的那些私生子弟弟，还有关于我的事情。”

“是吗。”银时说，顿了顿，然后说，“有些事情，其实也没必要。”

高杉一愣，心底升起点火气：“就你那个脾气，和我说没必要？”

“不是说报复。”银时摇摇头，“是说继承权那种东西。如果你不想要，就没必要要。”

高杉顿了顿，觉得银时话里有话，但是心情也不是很好，从栏杆上跳下来，随口嘲讽道：“是——是，我不是你这种幸运的遗产唯一继承人。”

他说出口心底就一顿，知道自己说过了。

银时的确是继承人，但是高杉已经知道了他和养父感情很好，幸运这种词实在是太过讽刺，不是他该说的。

但是话已出口，他咬了咬牙，站在原地，感到银时一个翻身，从栏杆上跳了下来。

“是吗。”银时的声音的确很冷，他走到高杉旁边，高杉余光看到他抬手的动作，没等他多想，就本能的抬手，挡住了银时的手。

两个人的眼神对视。

银时一愣，神情当中有不可置信，过了片刻才在高杉要放下手的时候猛地反手抓住他的手，错愕的问：“你……你觉得我会打你？”

高杉自知理亏，手指动了动，冷漠：“你那个性格我又不是不知道。这回也算是我说错话了，打架就打架，我不还手。”

“我没有想要打你。”银时硬邦邦的说。

高杉看着他，没有回答。

他不是不相信银时说的话，就是尴尬的不想承认道歉。

银时脸色的确很不好，手里可乐的易拉罐都捏扁了。

“我——你——”银时顿了顿，最后终于猛地把易拉罐扔到地上，抬脚用力踩扁，“你不把我当朋友就算了。”

说完，他就头也不回地下了看台。

高杉也没想到他对于这件事反应这么大，有点后悔，又总觉得银时的表情里带着点那么怪异，心情不好的一仰头把可乐喝完，也从台阶上走了下去。

4

银时出现在道场的时候高杉很惊讶。

道场的主人似乎认识他，银时打了个招呼，就冷着脸走了过来。

高杉看着银时杀气汹汹的走过来，也拿不准他什么主意，就看到银时抬刀，冷冷的指了指地面上的护具：

“来一场。”

高杉莫名其妙，和他硬邦邦的对视了片刻，耸耸肩，坐下穿上防具，拿起竹刀，和银时走到了旁边的场地里。

银时出刀的时候高杉就感到了压力。

刚才在银时和道场主人打招呼的时候他就知道，松阳的养子在这方面的造诣果然是很高的。

高杉的实力在这里也是数一数二的强，还是被银时一开头就猛烈的攻势打了个措手不及，直接被得一分之后才逐渐调整回状态。

之后的几分钟两个人你来我往都没有占到便宜，两个人在场地里来回试探，隔着面具互相对视着，揣测着对方下一步的动作。

下一刻，银时动了起来，直接一条直线的进攻了过来。

高杉几乎同一时间一个侧身滑步，顺着银时的动作敲向他的护具，却被银时仿佛计算好的挡住，对方猛然扭身，刀就直直地劈了下来！

高杉用力抬手挡住，向后顺势倒退几步，在到达场地边缘的时候一个拐弯，和银时缠斗着重新向着中央回去。

银时的确看起来心情很不好，高杉能够感受到他刀中的压力，攻势愈发的猛烈。他能够感到银时心中的烦躁，但是他这两天心情也不是很好，一时抓不到对方的破绽。

眼看着一局的时间即将结束，高杉的气息也有点紊乱，观察着银时的动作，就听到他猛然提高音量：

“高杉！”

高杉从来没有见过谁在剑道比赛的时候这么暴喝对方的名字，愣神的一瞬间银时已经攻了上来。高杉心底也有点火，干脆放弃技巧，直接迎了上去！

一声剧烈的响动，他就感到虎口手掌隔着防具都被震得发麻，两个人的竹刀相接处他的竹刀应声而断，半截断刀绕着圈的飞出去，以巨大的加速度重重地砸在墙上，发出一声爆裂的响声！

与此同时，银时的竹刀落在他的头顶。

周围人都吓了一跳的安静，裁判也一时没有开口，只有那清脆的一声响。

高杉和银时都后退了两步，在人群的愣怔中兀自相对行礼，高杉在被银时阴了又被他把刀敲断了的怒火里，表面上还是一脸冷漠的摘下护具，就看到银时已经收拾了一半，走了过来，头发湿漉漉的都是汗，软软的贴下来。

银时走到他面前停下来，低头盯着他。

高杉被他盯得不自在，站起身，冷淡：“干什么？”

“你都不问我是怎么找过来的。”银时却仿佛没有继续吵架的意思，开口。

高杉不说话。

“我问的假发，他告诉我的。这边也有人认识松阳，我就直接过来了。”银时解释。

高杉听到松阳略微有点心虚，就听到银时继续说：“我那天说继承权的事情不是你想的那个意思，只是觉得你志不在此，不如做点想做的。”

高杉没想到银时居然开口是解释，沉默了片刻，终于低声：“……我知道。”

“你不生气了？”银时仿佛松了口气，开口问。

高杉嘴角抽了抽，也不好和他再赌气了，重新坐下收拾东西，垂眸，有点不生硬的说：“该生气的是你吧？我说的话还没有道歉呢。”

“我刚才赢了。”银时低头看着他说，“就算我扳回一局，你已经道歉了。”

高杉没想到银时居然能够有这种莫名其妙的幼稚想法，心里一时不知道作何感想，最后只能嘴角抽了抽：

“如果你没赢呢？我就又欠你一局？”

“所以我不是赢了吗？”银时看高杉的脸色，突然笑了起来，蹲下身，懒洋洋的手臂搭在膝盖上，头搭在手臂上，“高杉，我不想和你吵架。”

“别做出一副大度的样子。”高杉耸了耸肩，站起身，“你这算是什么？小学生交朋友的手段？”

“这么说就有点过分了吧。”银时耸肩，恢复了平常懒洋洋又有点粘人的态度，“你经常来这里？你是怎么知道这里的？假发也经常来吗？”

“假发原来的道场，我时不时也来。”高杉拿起防具，“我去放一下这个，帮我打个水。”

“好——好。”银时摆摆手，向着道场门外走去。

高杉抱着防具走过去的时候就看到道场的主人在看他，想到刚才他和银时闹出来的动静也有点尴尬。他对这个老人的态度还是不错的，低头欠了欠身：“抱歉，我不知道银时会过来。”

“我也没想到。”老人精神很好，看了看高杉，“你是和他在学校认识的？我们都以为在松阳走了以后，他不会再碰剑道了。“

高杉一愣，抬头询问的看着对方。

“松阳走了之后银时没有再碰过任何喜欢的东西。“老人叹了口气，“剑道也是。他以前还玩赛车，我们都以为他会走上职业，但是他也说不碰就不碰了，甚至不怎么和我们联系了，大概还是心里没有过去那道坎儿吧。不过今天他和你打的时候似乎挺高兴的，我也就放心一点了。”

“啊……啊。“高杉胡乱回答着，心里有点乱。他把防具塞进柜子里，向着场地另一端的方向走过去。

银时正好端着水走过来，高杉接过水，抬眼和银时的目光相对，就听到银时突然莫名其妙的说：

“我看你一直看的很仔细。“

高杉一时摸不到头脑，狐疑的看着银时：“有话好好说。”

银时摆摆手，抿了抿嘴唇：“没有什么……就是突然想起来了。你不记得就算了。”

高杉脑子里乱，没心情多想他这种没头没脑的话，两个人走到旁边的角落里靠着墙坐下，高杉喝了口水，听着旁边竹刀相碰的声音，心情放松了一点，重新扭头看了眼银时。

银时看起来很正常，屈着一条膝盖，仍然是平常那种漫不经心的样子没正形的坐着，喝了口水，扭回头，询问的对高杉眨眨眼。

高杉摇摇头，重新扭回头，仿佛漫不经心的问：“你以前说你喜欢赛车？”

“嗯。”银时回答，“你有兴趣的话，我可以带你去以前的俱乐部看看。”

“你不是说你不玩了吗？”高杉回答，“还说理由还目前不能告诉我。”

“嗯……是不能。”银时抿了抿唇，态度有点可疑，手指有点紧张握了握衣服，不过又很快说，“但是你想去试试的话，我还是可以奉陪的。”

高杉觉得他今天的举动和过去相比尤其奇怪，扭回头，勾唇笑了笑：“因为我是你的朋友？”

“不是这个。”银时似乎有点郁闷，扭头看高杉，又把头拧回来，“现在不是说这个的时候。”

高杉哂笑：“能别这么多神神秘秘的吗。什么时候能说？”

“你明天有时间吗？”银时盯着地板，“一起出去？”

“明天有点事情。”高杉问，“去哪儿？”

“哦。”银时心情不太好的站起身，“之后再说吧。”

他说完，又仿佛有点忍不住的低头：“有什么事情？”

高杉被他弄得莫名其妙的，又不知道为什么莫名的心情突然很好：“学校有一个数学竞赛，你忘了？”

“忘了。”银时硬邦邦的说，最后耸了耸肩，舒了口气：“算了。要不要再比一场？”

“不怕输就行。”高杉一跃起身，低头去拿水，顿了顿，“哪瓶是我的？”

银时一低头，两瓶水几乎一模一样，的确是分不出来谁是谁的了。

“算了。“高杉随手拿起一瓶，拧开瓶盖喝了一口，“走吧。”

扭头就看银时脸色有点僵硬，还莫名奇妙的很红。

高杉顿了顿：“你还没休息好？”

“没有。”银时掩饰的低头，把水瓶捡起来，想了想，也拧开瓶盖，欲盖弥彰的灌了一大口，“走吧。”


	2. 二

5

高杉从学校走出来的时候就看到银时正靠在校园大门外面等着。

他没穿校服，一件浅蓝色的帽衫，发白的牛仔裤，身后停着一台重机车。

他低头看着手机，注意到有学生走出来之后抬起头，正好和高杉的目光相遇，抬眼露出一个笑容。

高杉的心底仿佛被微微挑动了一下，情不自禁的加快了两步，又重新慢下来，沉稳的走过去。

“怎么来了？”

“怎么？没有会长学习那么好就不能来了吗？”银时笑了起来，“晚上有事吗？”

“你找我有事？”高杉反问。

银时抬头从机车的后面拿起一个头盔，笑着对他挥了挥。

这里还是校门口，高杉和银时的知名度又都很高，有不少学生看过来，银时抬眼扫了扫，抬手把头盔轻轻的扣在高杉的头上。

“这里不是说话的地方。跟我来。”

“今天怎么了？”高杉跟上银时，看着他的后脑，“装模做样的。”

银时的动作仿佛僵硬了一下，扭头看了高杉一眼，耸耸肩：“错觉吧？”

他们两个往更加没人的地方走了一段，银时才停下脚步，扭头看向高杉，拍了拍车：“去兜兜风？”

高杉觉得有点别扭，不过他的确对这件事也有点兴趣，银时既然已经邀请，他也就没有再拒绝，抬手把头盔系好，坐在银时的身后，动作顿了顿，还是抬手扶住他的腰。

“坐稳一点啊。”银时清了清嗓子，有点局促的提醒，然后一握油门，车就轰隆起来，“……手环过来。”

高杉在发动机的轰鸣中没听清，头探到银时的耳朵旁边，询问的“嗯”了一声。

他还穿着制服，银时感到衬衫的领子擦过自己的耳畔，脖子缩了缩，提高音量：“抱紧点！”

高杉笑起来：“这点事情还不用你担心。”

银时收回脚，机车飞驰了出去。

城市的交通在他们的耳边呼啸而过。

银时不愧是赛车出身，速度轻易的就提高，擦着车流穿行，在呼啸的风声中几乎听不到感觉不到其他的东西。

高杉下意识地手向前环住银时的腰，心情不错的向四周看了看，笑了起来。

“去哪里？”在红灯时停下来的时候，他大声问。

“上山。”银时说，“先去吃饭！”

高杉没想到是这么个朴实的回答，忍不住笑起来，银时瞥了他一眼，就又加速冲了出去。

越往山上走车流越少，银时的速度更加提高了一点，凉爽的空气甚至擦的人脸颊有点冷，从机车上下来的时候高杉的脸已经被吹的有点红，他看着银时把车停好，伸了伸还拎着书包的手，整理了一下制服外套。

“你还知道这个地方？”高杉问。

“你也知道？”银时问，“我其实没来过。”

“我也没有。”高杉回答。

他们家平常不在这种私家菜的地方请客，而高杉除了应酬之外，自己其实不经常出入外面的场所。

不过这的确是在上流圈子里挺有口碑的地方，而且预约特别难，银时能够找到这里的确让高杉惊讶。

“这地方很难约啊。”两个人走进古朴的院子里，高杉一边随口开口，“你提前了多久？还是认识人？”

“提前了一段时间。”银时含糊的回答，扭头对接待报了名字，两个人穿过幽静的庭院，大片的园林和流水，终于来到了里面的包间。

他们两个一个穿得随意，一个穿着制服，在这种地方显得有点奇怪，不过两个人都不在乎这些，虽然高杉的确感到了一点怪异，随口问：

“这么正式？你不会是有什么事情要求我吧。”

“偶尔换个地方吃饭而已。”银时走进和室包间，透过满月的圆窗能够看到外面的景色，两个人在窗户旁边坐下。

银时平常的坐姿都是非常随意的，现在也是盘着一条腿屈着一条腿，就是整个人显得有点僵硬。

他坐下之后没有像平常开始说话，盯了高杉的书包片刻，清了清嗓子开口：

“……数学竞赛还顺利？”

高杉挑了挑眉：“你关心这个？”

“也不是。”银时顿了顿，“不过你还是准备了一些时间的吧？”

高杉一愣，然后想起什么似的，笑了笑：“也是。”

银时似乎看出来了他的掩饰，撇了撇嘴，没有追问，屈起来的腿动了动，下巴放在膝盖上，看着高杉。

高杉抬头回看着银时，两个人这么对视了片刻，高杉移开目光：

“……怎么？”

“就……”银时果然还是平常的说话风格，“我们是朋友了吧？”

高杉被他弄得有点无语，重新抬起眼：“这种事情需要重复确定吗？”

如果他不把银时当朋友，也不会这么和他四处游荡。

“哦。”银时歪了歪头，继续看着高杉，然后收回目光，“这里东西听说不错，松阳以前提过。”

高杉一愣。

银时很少提起松阳的事情，他也没有问过，不过对方的声音里带着怀念，倒没有什么太多的悲伤。

“你……转过来，也是他嘱咐的？”他想起什么似的问。

银时实在不像是会自己来这种学校的样子，据校董说大概是松阳的要求，就不知道是为什么了。

“他？”银时一愣，摇了摇头，“不是。我本来去年就要过来的，但是……耽误了。”

高杉也是一愣，垂眼：“抱歉。”

“没什么。”银时笑了起来，“松阳知道，而且之前就催过我，是我自己当时犹豫。”

“有什么过来的原因？”高杉的确看不出来银时有什么特别的原因，他对于这个学校适应的不好不坏，似乎对很多事情也没有太多的兴趣。

银时想了想，似乎要开口，但是门打开，前菜送了进来，银时又重新闭上了嘴，仿佛松了一口气似的：

“之后说。”

高杉对这个原因的确有点好奇，不过他不是追问的性格，点点头，看着菜被放上桌，服务人员又退了出去。

有了吃的东西之后银时看起来放松了不少，两个人边吃边说起了学校的事情，之前剑道的道场，还有桂这两天干的蠢事。

银时靠在墙上笑了一会，然后抬起手指了指高杉的盘子：“这种鱼你不吃吗？”

高杉点点头，夹起来看了眼银时。

“给我吧。”银时说。

高杉很少和人这么亲密的吃饭，顿了一下，把筷子上的鱼放进了银时的盘子里。

“多谢。”银时懒洋洋的回答，“不过你和假发还真是认识很久了的样子啊。”

“碰巧而已。”高杉说，“那家伙烦人的很。”

“不过不讨厌。”银时评价。

高杉没否认，点点头，放下筷子，看着银时低头咬了一块鱼下来，然后仿佛感到了他的目光，抬眼看过来。

片刻两个人都移开了眼睛，银时垂眸，耳根发红，低头三口两口把鱼吃完了。

“你每天下午都在学生会办公室呆挺久的。”他突然说，语气里带着点微妙的抱怨，“学生会真的事情那么多？”

“你很在意？”高杉反问。

“也不是……就那什么……朋友。”银时没什么力度的陈述。

高杉不知道为什么心里突然有了点冲动。也许是现在的气氛不错，也许是之前看到银时的样子有点戳人，也许是对方懒洋洋又微妙粘人的风格打动了他，高杉抬起手拿起书包，从里面抽出一个本子，扔给银时。

“在忙这个。”

银时接过来打开一看，微微一愣。

高杉撑头观察着他的表情，淡淡：“很惊讶？”

银时没有否认，点点头，翻了几页，发现整个草稿画集里面都是礼服的设计稿，女性的居多，画得很详细，风格不算华丽，反而是更加微妙的纤细而美好的平衡。

“你的设计？”银时又翻了两页，高杉就看到他的嘴角不知道为什么不断地微微往上翘，他心里的那点别扭被迅速的抹平了，也莫名的高兴起来。

银时看了片刻，抬起头：“……其他人不知道？”

“很少。”高杉随口，“也就假发吧。”

“他啊。”银时的语气有点酸溜溜的，“不过他也不会欣赏吧。“

“欣赏？“高杉反讽，“你就会？”

一个时不时就打算给其他人开瓢的不良少年能欣赏这种东西？

虽然说他自己的这个身份和性格，也不像是会喜欢擅长这种东西的样子就是了。

“为什么不能？”银时反问，“不过我都不知道你会画画……”

他又有点抱怨。

高杉也没预料到银时会是这个反应，心底最后那点不确定散了，抬手从银时的手里抽出画册：“设计稿为主，不算擅长。”

银时抬手抓住画册，坚持：“我再看看。”

“看什么？”高杉哂笑，抬手随意翻了一页，指了指，“能够看出这几个颜色的不同吗？”

“深红，深深红，浅红，有点深的浅红。”银时坚持。

“樱绯、渐苏芳、润朱、今染。”高杉不紧不慢的评价。

“只是看出来不同而已。”银时抗议，“给我一个色表我也能够说出来名字。”

高杉嘴唇一勾，轻笑了一声：“逗你玩的。我也不喜欢玩这种文字游戏。”

银时看高杉的确心情很好的样子，笑起来的时候和平常不同，眼睛弯起来，模糊了他五官的锋芒，也忍不住笑了笑，开口：“再试一次？我对于颜色还是挺敏感的。”

高杉没想到银时似乎的确有点兴趣，能够和他说这种话题的人实在是没有，他一说起来就不知不觉进入了状态，等到意识到自己的解释有点长之后停下话抬眼，就看到银时撑着头，仿佛在看着他的脸发呆。

高杉抬头看过来，银时一愣，仿佛才反应过来：“怎么不说了？珍珠有什么搭配特色？”

高杉没想到他这个愣兮兮的样子，居然还真的在听自己说法，表情柔和了一点，抬起手喝了口茶，淡淡。

“抱歉，光顾着我自己了。”他顿了顿，“这些可以以后再慢慢说。”

银时仿佛挺喜欢这个说法，点点头，看着高杉把画册重新塞回书包里，突然笑了起来：

“高杉君，你还有其他秘密吗？”

“我的秘密不如你的多。”高杉开玩笑的抬眼，“我说了这么多，你是不是要用点什么来换？”

他只是说说，心里想的是之前松阳的事情，没想到银时却真的点了点头：“我今天的确也有点事情。”

果然？高杉在心底挑了挑眉，看到银时站起身来。

“这里不方便。”他说，“我们出去说。”

6

出去的时候高杉才意识到天已经黑了。

新月的天，星星更亮一点，银时没有去开机车，而是手插着兜，溜溜达达的向着山上走去。

高杉推测着他想要干什么，也跟着向上走，过了一段银时就一拐，两个人通过一条更窄的小路，踩过地面上有点发黄的秋草，往里走到了一个湖边。

湖边看起来也是下面的产业，旁边放着有和景观融为一体的桌椅，不过安安静静的没有人。

“包场了啊。”高杉评价。

“嗯，我包场了。”银时回答。

高杉总觉得似乎有什么他没想到的事情要发生，心里罕见地有点波动，不过表面上还是那种平静的样子，跟着银时一路走到了湖水旁边的小山上，在一块仿佛天然的石凳上坐下来。

“……心情不好？”银时没有立刻开口，高杉不知道为什么有点局促，掩饰的开口，“说说？”

“不是。”银时扭头看向高杉，仿佛要开始做一个演讲一样严肃的开口，但是一开口之后就立刻卡壳了，“就是……你没觉得我……”

高杉询问的挑眉。

“就是我对你的态度……”银时顿了顿，换了个说法，“你不是和人……走得太近的性格吧？”

“你自己说要交朋友吧？”高杉反问，这回倒也没吊着他，“我交一两个朋友总是合理的吧？”

“是……也不是。”银时完全扭过身来，有点挫败，“你真的没觉得有什么？”

他知道高杉不和人亲近，却对自己的态度意外的好。他知道自己大概是对高杉胃口喜好的，对他是有点什么特殊的，也想要靠这个进行点温水煮青蛙的操作。

奈何高杉仿佛完全没有反应，而他也不是能够等下去的性格。

或者说，他等的已经够久了。

只是……

银时一边思考一边局促，他也没有做过这种事情，最后脸色变得通红，不过月色暗淡，高杉看不清晰，只是终于摸到了一个漫无边际有点荒唐的想法，隐隐约约感到了银时想说的事情。

高杉的身体这回也有点僵硬了，坐在那里，目光向下，落下银时不断下意识磨蹭着身下石头的手指。

风有点凉，但是又总感觉有点热。

“你……”他说。

“我——”银时开口。

“……你说。”高杉说。

“……你想说什么？”银时反问。

“我们认识的时间不长。”高杉最后只是避重就轻地说。

“我知道你的时间不短。”银时低声，“你之前问过我为什么转学——我就是为了过来找你的。”

高杉一愣，抬起头看着银时。

银时没看他，垂眼说：“我们没有直接见过面，所以你应该不认识我，但是我一直想认识你。后来发生了很多事情耽搁了，但是我还是过来了，我看到你的时候就意识到——”

他抬起头，眼睛看过来，声音却仍然很小。

“我仍然是想认识你的。做朋友，但也不完全是……”

高杉被银时看的脸热，镇定了一下。之后银时停顿下来不说话了，他却又有点不上不下的焦躁感。

——你是不是喜欢我？这么问总感觉说不出口。

——你喜欢男人？太生硬了。

——我们已经是朋友了。充满着他自己都不清楚的暗示。

在高杉纠结的时候，银时突然猛地站了起来。

高杉顺着他的动作抬头，看着银时。

然后银时又泄气的坐下了。

高杉本来紧张的心情被他的局促搞得有点无语，清了清嗓子：“算了，你不别纠结了，我知道你想说什么了。”

“不行。”银时坚持，“就是那个什么——”

他看着高杉，高杉莫名看出了他的意思。

他想说出口，又总想让高杉在他说出口之前给他一个答案，让他好有勇气说出口。

不过这种好事是没有的。

高杉反而镇定下来，就那么和眼神飘忽的银时对视。

银时不是没有排练过这个时候，否则也不会在之前做那么多的铺垫，但是这个时候又很慌。

不过刚才高杉告诉他的秘密和他笑的样子毕竟给了他底气，银时最后还是抬起手，在石头上蹭了蹭，碰了碰高杉的指尖。

在高杉以为他会就这么低着头小声说话的时候，银时终于猛地抬起头，脸色明显的发红，不过声音倒是稳了下来。

“高杉，我喜欢你。我知道我们认识的时间还不长，但是从现在开始，我可以以交往为前提追求你吗？”

高杉一愣。他已经做好了银时告白求交往，甚至想到了之后很多可能发生的场景，心里意识到自己没什么抵触，甚至有点期待——唯独没想到银时的剧本居然还只进行到这个阶段。

想到这了，他突然就笑了起来。

银时的手指不老实的蹭了蹭高杉的指头，却又很老实的重复强调：“已经是朋友了，下一步没错吧。”

“可以。”高杉回答，“今天就是你追求的一个环节？”

“嗯。”银时说，“这里风景很好。”

高杉刚才没有注意，现在抬头看过去，风景的确很好。

“月色很好。”银时又说。

似乎是想用今天月色很美这个梗，却又太局促，显得有点不伦不类。

高杉勾了勾唇，没有点破：“啊。空气不错。”

新月平静的映在湖中，星光交映着波光，风带着不多不少的凉爽吹过来，很让人有创作的灵感，不过他现在的注意力还在银时的身上，瞥眼看了看，就看到对方扭头在看过来。

银时沉默了一会，感觉到了高杉态度的良好，又蠢蠢欲动的开口：

“我需要追求你多久啊？”

他的语气摆出了平时懒洋洋的样子，最后又偏偏忍不住加了一个有点催促的句尾，像一个想要撒娇的大型犬。

高杉想说看你表现，但是又转念一想，手指探了探，拢住银时收回去的手指，在上面轻轻敲了敲，反问：

“你想追求我多久？”

“我……”银时也就是觉得高杉可能不会一下子答应他才像刚才那么说的，一时没想好怎么回答，只是手指下意识地动了动，两个人的手指十指交错的穿插起来，放在石头上。

“就……现在还在学校……我们也认识了就三个月……”银时有点语无伦次，“我们一起毕业之后可以去一所大学……离得近的也行——当然不是说那个时候再交往！”

“对了，你以后想开自己的事务所吗？”他目光游移，又想到什么似的突然问，“我以前以为你会继承家业……”

高杉也不知道话题是怎么歪到这里的，又很怀疑银时可能把未来他们领养的孩子交什么名字都想好了。他还没有想那么远的事情，但是倒也不觉得讨厌，只是翻手勾出银时的手，把他的手拿起来，看了片刻，又松开手，重新看向前方。

沉默了片刻，银时又开口。

“就……现在。”银时问，“我们能现在就开始交往吗？”

高杉沉默的没有正面回答他，看着前方的湖水，仿佛发了几秒呆，然后开口：“你想接吻吗？”

“啊？不是，但是，不是不是，不过——”银时顿了几下，扭头看向高杉。

高杉没有立刻动，银时还是先动了。

他抬手按在高杉的手背上，探过身，用嘴唇擦了擦高杉的嘴角，然后更加偏过脸一点，和他的嘴唇贴在了一起。

很热，又很柔软，小心翼翼地。

的确不让人讨厌。

高杉和银时的目光碰了一下，然后垂眸，暗示性的缓缓闭上了眼睛。

他之前对男人女人都没什么兴趣，不介意、或者说也需要，借这个机会验证一下。

然而银时贴了几秒之后就又分开了。

高杉睁开眼，感到他的手还抓着自己的手，两个人又重新回到了刚才的姿势，看着湖水。

这太简单了，算不上是验证。

高杉动了动，不好自己开口，只是用腿有点刻意的勾了勾银时的腿，两个人坐得更近了一点，距离变得暧昧起来。

银时显得很紧张，他偏头看高杉，两个人又对视了片刻，银时又探头在高杉的嘴唇上碰了一下。

高杉没有完全闭紧嘴，两个人潮湿的气息微微交错，那种柔软的触感长久的停留，然后银时又缓缓地收回了身。

高杉在他完全直起身之前抬手勾出了他的颈侧，止住了他的动作，仿佛漫不经心的用手指卷了卷银时的头发，摩挲着他皮肤下面跳动的血管，抬眼观察着他。

银时的动作停在那里，他的手指小心翼翼的和高杉的手指摩擦，看了他片刻，仿佛为了缓解紧张似的低声开口：

“我也不知道为什么，但是从我第一次见到你的时候就很喜欢你。”他说话的时候流畅了一些，“其实最开始我本来是想把松阳的遗产全部捐出去的，但是后来又想起来，只有有这些我才能更好的接近你。”

高杉的动作顿了顿，手不再动了，只是轻轻放在银时发热的皮肤上。

“我想去学管理，把松阳手下的股份在成年之后也收回来，你觉得怎么样？”他低声说，“松阳还是很厉害的，这样即便你不去继承家业，我应该也能把压力完全顶下来。如果你想自己建事务所建品牌，还能给你提供启动资金——”

高杉嘴唇动了动，没什么表情的说：“你觉得我这么需要你的帮忙？”

“不是。”银时立刻解释，“我只是想……只是我单方面这么想而已。”

高杉虽然脸上显得有点冷，但是心里却软了。

银时在全心全意的想着他的事情，想着某个有他的未来。

没有一个人真正这么做过。

高杉向前了一点，又重新贴上了银时的嘴唇。

银时这回没有动，仿佛完全僵了，高杉感到他的脖子上出了薄汗。

他能够感到自己内心从刚才开始就掀起的冲动，他很想加深这个吻，加深他们两个的关系，验证——或者说只是更单纯的看到对方对他渴望的样子。

但是他没有再过分，只是嘴唇又蹭了两秒，就重新抽回了身。

银时仿佛松了口气，手指更紧的勾了勾，完全的十指相扣，扭回头。

“……不讨厌吗。”过了片刻，银时又说，声音压低了一点，“你如果不确定喜不喜欢男人的话，可以再试试。”

高杉没想到刚才自己暗暗在想的东西被他看出来了，干脆偏头看了眼银时，意有所指的问：

“再试试？试点什么都可以吗？”

银时没看他，耳朵红着，犹豫了片刻，微微点了点头：“要休息的话——”

高杉勾了勾唇角，打断了他的话：“可惜，我还没有完全接受你的追求你呢。”

银时一愣，扭过头看着他。

高杉感到自己的血虽然很热，之前那种有点游移的不确定却消失了，笑了起来，“银时，你把我当成什么了。”

他抬起头，轻轻亲了银时的指尖一下，放开手：“今天是预支，赶紧努力吧。”

对方小心翼翼地端上一颗真心，无论此刻或者未来，他总要慎重而珍重地接过来。

银时一愣，然后仿佛松了口气，慢慢恢复了他平常的样子。两个人又坐了一会，银时弯腰从地面上捡起一块石头，站起身，一抖手，向着远方扔了出去。

石头在湖面上打了几个水漂，一跳一跳的七八下，才沉了下去。

高杉看到也有点手痒，在地上找了找，找到一块扁平的石头，也扔了出去。

两个人有点无聊的比了会打水漂的本领，才从刚才坐的地方走下来，银时走到湖边的桌子旁，拉开木头桌子里面藏着的柜子，扭头看高杉：“你吃饱了吗？没吃饱还可以吃烧烤。”

高杉哂笑：“是你自己没吃饱吧。”

“这种地方好吃是好吃……”银时随口抱怨了一句，还真从柜子里面抽出了一箱子炭，在旁边的用具上生起了火。

高杉坐在旁边看了他片刻，等到火热起来的时候也走过去，从远处的冰柜里翻出来了肉，串在签子上，两个人配合默契的搞起了烧烤。

大量的肉终于满足了成长期男生的胃口，高杉和银时吃的都有点撑，在湖边的躺椅上靠了一会，懒洋洋的聊着天。

银时侧身翻过来，高杉听到他的动静也翻了个身，面对面的看着他。

他看到银时明显愣了一下已经放弃表情管理之后有点迷恋的眼神，忍不住勾了勾嘴角，抬手指了指嘴：“都是油，擦擦？”

银时耳朵热了热，抬手抓了个纸巾胡乱抹了抹，又重新躺了下来。

“……还有多久啊？”过了片刻，他又忍不住问。

这回和刚才又有点不同，仿佛不是要一个答案，而是某种被放任之后试探的勇气。

所以高杉也没有直接回答他，只是目光柔和了一点，看着银时，仿佛思索着什么。

“你不用非要学管理，做点自己想做的事情不好吗？”片刻，高杉开口，“听说你以前很喜欢赛车？现在呢？或者其他想做的事情？”

“赛车啊。”银时翻了个身，看着天空，“不知道，之前也没太想着走职业。以后的事情……我再想想。”

“不着急。”高杉看着银时的侧脸，“大学的话，你大概也知道我要上哪所，努力学习吧。”

银时瘪了瘪嘴，不是很高兴的样子。

高杉笑了起来：“以后下午到学生会办公室来补习，我亲自教你。”

银时扭头看他。

高杉抬起手，食指探出来虚虚在空中勾勒了一下：“银时，我很期待的。”

期待你追求到我，期待我们在一起可能有的未来。

银时仿佛听懂了他的言外之意，仿佛想开口说什么，最后只是低低“嗯”了一声。

高杉哂笑：“就这个表示？”

银时被他逗得有点炸毛，抬手抓住他的食指，高杉抽了两下没抽回来，忍不住的笑了起来，眼睛弯起来，目光在夜空下好像含着一潭被隐匿了的星光。

银时突然松开手，站起身，快步跑向了湖边。

高杉一愣，坐起身，就看到银时对着水面，放出了最大的音量，喊道：“高杉君——我喜欢你——特别喜欢——”

高杉被他这种略智障的操作惊呆了一秒，然后也跳了起来，脸色比自己想象的还要红，心脏跳动的明显。

“别吼了。”他快步走过去，“下边肯定能听见——”

银时扭头，仿佛恶作剧得逞，笑着扭头看着他。

他和高杉在一起的时候经常笑，高杉却也很少看到他这么灿烂的笑容。

高杉停在离银时两步远的地方。

他突然有一种预感，这个场景、以及以后的很多很多场景，他在未来漫长的人生当中都不会忘怀。

银发的少年手插在帽衫的兜里，对着他灿烂的笑。粼粼波光的湖水不断摇曳闪烁，山林带着窃窃私语温柔的风，而天地仿佛从他的身后展开。


	3. 三

7

如果总结一下后面发生了什么事情，那就是补课。

桂给银时。

两个人面对面一脸嫌弃的坐着。

“所以，为什么变成你给我补课了。”银时抱头倒在桌子上，哀嚎一声。

“这你应该扪心自问，自己昨天做了什么。”桂眼神死，不过还是很敬业的拿出练习册，“我们从改错题开始。”

银时和高杉补课有点心有余而力不足，虽然很想好好学习，但是过一会就会走神盯着高杉发呆，然后开始降智。高杉考察了两天发现这也不是银时能控制的，就把他轰出来交给了桂。

银时别别扭扭的坐起身，重新拿起书。

倒也不是他这么听话，主要是高杉答应他偏差值进步到一定程度，就会给他一个惊喜。

银时对这个惊喜有一些猜测。

所以最近捏着鼻子也在学习。

桂看他还算认真，脸色缓了一点，给银时划了两套题让他做，自己也在旁边写起了实验报告。

银时做完一套卷子，撇了撇嘴：“……高杉呢？”

“你不知道？”桂对于他们两个的关系基本猜了个彻底，头也不抬，“别问我。”

银时趴回桌子上：“好吧，他在监督年末校会的排练，我就是说说。”

不能来看看我吗。

他看了眼表，才5点半，绝望的趴了回去。

高杉来到教室的时候银时已经颓废成了一团黑气，坐在那里还在生无可恋的做着题。他基础差一点，不过并不是听不懂，好好学了一周也逐渐开始摸到了门道，这时候挺专注的，高杉没有贸然打扰他，而是抱手站在门旁边看着他。

银时把大题的步骤写完，才感到有人看着他，扭过头看到高杉站在那里，惊喜的站起身：

“高杉！”

高杉走过来，在他前面的位置坐在，撑头看了他的卷子一眼：“先把题做完。”

“做不完。”银时诚恳的说，“假发太黑了。而且他留了这些题自己就跑了，一点也不负责，我觉得我还是和你学习快一点。”

他也就是说说，毕竟自己也知道自己和高杉坐在一起就很难集中注意力。

“我9点再来找你。”高杉简短的说，无情的站起身。

银时眼疾手快的抬手抓住他的手。

教室里已经没人了，高杉扭头看向他。

银时嘴唇抿了抿，最后别别扭扭的说：“家族应酬？”

高杉点点头。这事他已经和银时说过。

“什么应酬啊。”银时又开始了他的追问，“和你关系大吗？”

“生意上让我听听。”高杉说，“关系不大。”

“哦。”银时还是放开手，然后说，“9点也挺晚了，你别再过来了。”

他住校，高杉还是住在他家这边的公寓里，和学校距离不远不近。

高杉看他跟着大型犬一样被遗弃在教室里做题，的确也挺可怜，想了想开口：

“我9点过来。你想到我公寓住吗？”

银时一愣，眼睛亮了起来，然后又顿了顿：“……住？”

“住一个晚上，到朋友家玩。”高杉看他的表情就知道他开始剧场了，很快解释，“来不来？”

“来。”银时飞快回答，“说好9点。”

高杉看他的精神状态振作了起来仿佛还能再学个通宵，有点无语，扭头走出了教室。

他的确很享受自己和银时的这种状态，当然银时是想关系在近一点，不过高杉倒是觉得这么一段时间也不错。这种事情太快了，也不一定就是最好的。

他对于家里的产业没什么兴趣，但是情况还是很清楚的，应酬了一圈有点倦怠，回到学校的时候银时还真的在教室里，兢兢业业的继续做题。

他扭头看到高杉，欢呼一声，以最快的速度收拾好了东西。

高杉突然觉得自己养了个儿子。

他把这个想法驱逐出去，站在那里等银时走过来。

他没有换下晚上的西装，深灰色的马甲西服，穿在少年身上却不显得违和只有挺拔，银时拿着书包急急忙忙的走过去，在高杉面前刹住车，顿了顿。

“你……”

高杉扭头看了他一眼，往外走：“听桂说你进步的很快。”

“那是当然。”银时回答，然后顿了顿，“你这么穿挺好看的。”

高杉扭头看他，然后评价：“嗯，你这么穿也挺好看的。”

“……我穿的是校服。”银时嘴角抽抽，“高杉君你刚才是笑了吧，不要这种时候笑啊。”

“那我应该说什么？”高杉反问。

他其实也不是很适应这种直白的赞美。

银时想了想，语塞。

“而且你这样的确挺好看的。”高杉扭回头。

银时的长相有点嚣张阳光的感觉，穿着校服的时候很像个懒洋洋的不良，但是高杉的确挺喜欢他这个样子。

银时脸有点热，拎着书包继续并肩和高杉走，又问：

“你的公寓在哪里？里面有其他的佣人吗？有多余的房间吗？”

“不算远，今天我没有让人过来，我们打车过去就成了。”高杉说，“只有卧室和书房，不过沙发可以展开成床。”

“哦。”银时评价。

“你想一起睡？”高杉不用想就可以反问。

“不行吗？”银时想了想，心虚，“也……没什么不行吧。”

“嗯，也行。”高杉倒也没推脱。他的床不小，躺个银时的确没有问题，他也没有什么抵触。

银时哑火了。

高杉抬手打车的时候看他在路灯下的脸还是通红，手里的书包一直维持着一种别扭的抓着的姿势但是自己也没有在意，钻进出租车里的时候还撞了一下头。

“你一般几点睡觉。”银时坐下之后又问，“你原来在家有作息要求吗？”

“今天可能睡得晚一点，不过我平常睡得也不早。”高杉说，“下午忙了不少事情，作业还没写。你自己看看电视打会游戏，很快就能做完。”

“高杉君不像是会打游戏得性格。“银时扭头，“平常喜欢玩什么？”

“偶尔碰一下而已，太忙。”高杉回答，“我打恐怖游戏比较多，电脑上也存得有一些，最近新出的几个独立游戏不错，你可以看一看，不过剧情太长，大概一时半会结束不了。”

银时嘴角抽了抽，并不想攻略什么恐怖游戏，确认：“什么背景的？丧尸变异那种？还是幽灵那种？”

“都有。”高杉说，“你平常玩什么？”

“RPG那种类型的多一点吧。”银时想了想，“还有就是动作类的，我操作还是不错的。”

高杉想想也是，对方肯定操作力反应能力都很好。

“在线的游戏你玩吗？”高杉又问，“什么时候可以组队。”

男生不管怎么说这种话题还是兴趣很大的，再加上他们两个又从一开始就很容易聊起来，等待出租车停下的时候还没有说完。

高杉一边说一边上楼，抬起手打开了门禁。

银时有点跟着高杉进门，开口说了声“打扰了”，把鞋整整齐齐的放好，打量着四周。

公寓自然不小，不过也没有他想象的大，很整洁，空气中带着很淡的薰衣草的香气。

“只有佣人过来打扫的拖鞋，你大概穿不下。”高杉说，“冰箱里有喝的，应该还有一些速冻的吃的，你自己拿就可以。”

“哦……嗯。”银时不知道为什么突然紧张的不行，开口，“书包放沙发旁边可以吗？”

高杉有点无奈的看了他一眼：“你那是什么扭扭捏捏的表情，吃错药了。”

“闭嘴啊。”银时反驳，放下书包，“你也不是不知道为什么，就不允许银桑紧张一下吗？”

“别紧张太久就成。”高杉走向柜子，抬起手的时候不小心劈里啪啦的撞倒了一片东西。

说实话他也不知道为什么有点紧张。

高杉轻咳一声，低头去捡东西。银时很快走过来蹲下帮忙，两个人把柜子的东西重新摆好，蹲在那里抬头，正好和对方的目光相遇，谁也一时没有说话，就这么对着看了片刻。

高杉掩盖的猛地扭头，指了指柜子下面：“游戏机在这里……笔记本就在茶几上，要我先打开吗？”

银时看着他，没有说话。

高杉被他看的有点局促，但是又不想立刻离开，垂下眼把游戏机拿出来，翻出电源线，抬手接电源：“屏幕的HDMI线……”

“高杉。”银时打断他的话。

高杉的动作一顿，扭头看向他。

看了片刻，又本能的眼神动了动，眼皮垂下来了一点。

他的睫毛很长，只不过因为相貌太冷基本不引人注意，但是仔细看的时候十分浓密，睫毛的尖端柔软，扫的人心头发痒。

银时盯着他的目光很热，不过最后还是什么也没说出来，就是有点僵硬的问：“……我在你书房看你写作业会影响你吗？”

“我又不是你。”高杉微妙的有点失望，又微妙的有点松了口气，“你自便。”

这么说着他就没有再弄游戏机，站起身，进了书房。

银时亦步亦趋的跟着他，书房不大没有多余的椅子，银时从旁边拉了个垫子坐下，抬眼看着高杉。

高杉嘴角抽了抽：“你还真打算坐在这里看着我？”

“不行吗？”银时反问。

“你……至少找点事情做吧。”高杉说，“你这么看着我我的确没法写作业。”

银时坐在地上仰头看着他，高杉突然有点罪恶感，出去把笔记本拿过来，输入密码之后扔给了他。

“自己玩。”

“总感觉你在敷衍我。”银时嘟嘟囔囔，不过还是接过来，没有再坚持盯着高杉。

高杉的确有作业要写，没再和银时周旋，自己到桌子旁边拽出练习册，飞快地写了起来。

银时没有盯着他，高杉的效率很高，他写完了最后一笔抬起头，就看到银时正抱着笔记本聚精会神，他合上书走过去，却发现银时不在玩游戏而在看他的设计稿，脸色黑了黑，抬手敲了一下银时的脑袋。

“没让你翻我私人文档！”

“这个放在桌面上的。”银时辩驳，自知理亏的声音小下去，“我就是好奇，看看，但是你的确画的好好啊……”

他抬头看了看，转移话题，指着书桌角落的工作台：“那个就是你画画用的地方吗？”

高杉其实没生气，也就顺着他的话说下去：“最近用ipad比较多。”

“诶——”银时的确有点好奇，站起来，“你学过画画吗？还是自学的设计？”

“小时候学过油画，不过和这边没什么关系。”高杉说，“你不渴吗？喝什么？”

“有什么？”银时跟着他到厨房，站在后面看着高杉打开冰箱，探手从里面拿了瓶可乐。

两个人这个动作贴的很近，高杉有点不自然的后退了一步，银时却没有动，抬手把冰箱门轻轻关上，手跟着撑在门上，微微垂眼看着高杉。

高杉抬起手，手里的绿茶冰凉的贴在银时的脸上，故作平静的开口：“干什么？”

“我什么时候能够追求到你啊？”银时低声问。

高杉沉默了两秒，想要回答的自然而已，出口的话却局促的让人有点恼怒：“还……没有。”

“快了吗？”银时追问。

高杉抬手用绿茶的瓶子戳戳他的手，反问：“你最近也没太努力吧？让开。”

“我学习的可努力了，都没时间找你。”银时略带委屈的说，手没让，还是这么圈着高杉，追问，“你邀请我过来，是不是我快成功了的意思？”

“想多了。”高杉故作冷漠。

“那我能预支点什么吗？”银时贴近了一点。

他的呼吸热的很，声音带着点克制的低沉，腿和高杉的腿离得极近，几乎贴上了。

“你觉得有那么好的事情吗？”高杉反问。

“我觉得你有点喜欢我。”银时回答。

高杉一时没有说话，厨房当中陷入了寂静，只有远处传来微弱的时钟滴答的声音。

“我……没说不会答应你。”高杉最后避重就轻的回答。

银时得到了一点鼓励，又往前凑了凑，抬手把高杉的手里的绿茶接过来放到一边，询问：“那为什么不现在答应我？”

“都说了——”高杉说完，才想起来自己可能没有说过，换了个说法，“总之，我在考虑。”

“考虑什么？”银时追问，“你总得给我个努力的方向吧？”

“你别烦人。”高杉抬手想推他的肩膀，觉得这个动作矫情兮兮的有点不妥，转手反手抓住银时的手阻止了他的动作，“你继续学习就成。”

“你不想进展太快？”银时猜测的问，“我没有做什么的打算。”

“我纠结那种事情干什么。”高杉拨开他的手，“于其担心你自己对我做什么，不如担心我未来对你做些什么。”

他这几乎是已经答应了，银时心里跳个不停，也没有再拦他，看着高杉抓起绿茶，飞快地走出了厨房。

银时嘴角扬了扬，又扬了扬，压下去，最后还是快步翘尾巴地走出去，提高音量：“之后干什么？不睡觉的话一起打会游戏？”

高杉本来想说睡觉，但是想到现在这个气氛还是打会游戏缓解一下为好，也没有拒绝，重新把游戏机调好，两个人坐在茶几旁边开了个鲜血淋漓的新版本bioharzard玩了起来。

银时不擅长鬼怪类的恐怖游戏，对于这种怪物类的倒是没什么，反倒是高杉被场面有点恶心到了，见好就收的存了档，银时还有点意犹未尽，靠在沙发上放下手柄甩了甩手：

“这个boss的血条太厚了，总感觉还有其他弱点。”

“攻击周期吧？”高杉说，“你每次冲上去的时候都太早了。”

“干嘛不告诉我。”银时撇撇嘴。

高杉看了他一眼，恶意的嘲讽笑了笑。

看着银时不断地死有点好玩。

银时心情正好，没有计较，靠在沙发上歪头和高杉对视。

高杉吸取了教训，在气氛变得暧昧之前站起身：“你先洗澡还是我先？”

“你先吧。”银时说，“我……再看看错题。”

他一个尴尬找的借口有点太过虚假，高杉看了他两秒，没有忍心戳破他，扭头进了卧室，片刻又出来扔给银时一套衣服：“睡衣。你将就一下。”

“你的？”银时没忍住，还是问。

“闭嘴。”高杉冷漠，重新扭头回去，开水。

8

银时刚才玩游戏的时候的确平复了一下心情，但是洗澡的时候又有点犯晕。

高杉洗完澡的浴室里还带着水雾，银时把洗发水护发素沐浴露挨个研究一遍打算回去买，片刻又觉得自己这样变态兮兮的不是很好，正了正色，眼观鼻鼻观心的专心致志洗起澡来。

但是人越想要集中注意力就越集中不起来注意力，银时过了片刻就发现自己意料之中的失败了，在水雾缭绕里天人交战了片刻，最后还是理智回炉，想了想抬手把水从热水利落的拧到凉水，从头浇了下来。

效果倒是比银时想象的好一点。

就是出来的时候想要装作若无其事的样子，但是还是有点脸色奇怪，说话间打了个冷战。

高杉的睡衣穿在他身上有点短，高杉看了银时片刻，猛然移开目光，开口：“吹风机就在柜子里。”

“啊？啊。”银时有点反应迟钝的回答，扭回头找出吹风机开始轰隆隆的吹头发，高杉就又走了进来，扔给他一个没拆封的备用牙刷。

“还需要什么？”高杉抱手站在洗手间旁边问。

银时觉得自己这种头发吹的乱糟糟的样子有点不够好看，但是吹到一半又不能停下，下意识地扭过一点身子没直接看着高杉，一边含糊地没有思考地回答：“应该没有了。”

高杉从来没有在公寓里留过人住，也没有和哪个朋友在一起过夜的经历，现在有这么个人在自己的卫生间里洗漱还莫名有点新鲜，忍不住多站了片刻。

他穿着整整齐齐的黑色家居服，银时被他看的有点紧张，尝试着飞快而优雅地吹头发，不过无果，最后还是把自己吹成了个毛绒球球。

高杉忍不住笑了一声，然后立刻止住。

银时嘴角抽了抽：“高杉君，这个世界上的确有可以笑事情，也有不能笑的事情。”

高杉看银时有点炸毛，不想惹火上身，扭头离开。银时迅速刷完了牙也跟了上去，站在卫生间的门口发了几秒呆，然后从卧室门口探了个头，开口问：

“我还是睡沙发上吧？你这里有多余的被褥吗？”

“之前不是你自己要求睡床的吗？”高杉抬头看过来，“改主意了呢？”

“也没有……不过的确孤男寡男……”银时纠结了片刻。

经过他准确的判断，自己睡在床上大概一个晚上都不可能睡着了。

高杉高深莫测的盯了银时片刻，然后从床上翻身下来，打开柜子看了看：“我不知道有没有备用的被子，可能要给管家打个电话问问。”

“那就不必了！”银时摆手，“天气不冷，我凑活一下就可以了。”

高杉无语：“总不至于让你那么惨吧。”

“真没事。”银时摆手，“我就……去把沙发弄一下。你看看，有毯子什么的最好，没有也成。”

高杉看他扭头就走，反而有点暴躁，开口叫住银时：“你确认不在床上睡？”

他的确没有打算做什么，但是微妙的又挺想和银时睡在一起的，晚上一直有种莫名的期待，现在银时突然改主意，的确有点失望，但是失望又不好表现出来，语气有点暴躁。

“这算是高杉君在邀请我？”银时反问。

“没有的事。”高杉回到床上，语气不太好，皱了皱眉头：“上来。”

“何必这样……”银时慢吞吞的一步步往回移，虽然理性知道自己还是睡沙发为好，但是高杉话都说在这个份上了，他的动作已经真的不是他的理性能够掌握的了。

银时掀开被子，慢吞吞的钻了进来。

高杉感到床一动，身体一僵，莫名又后悔了。

不过这个时候再开口赶人是不可能的了，他本来想看会书做做样子，现在把手上的书猛然合上，看了一眼表：“已经过12点了……睡吗？”

“嗯。”银时回答。

过了片刻，银时又开口：“关灯吗？”

高杉才反应过来：“……嗯。”

他抬手，用床头的遥控器把灯关上了。

周围陷入了一片黑暗，高杉仰躺在了枕头上，过了一会实在不舒服，闭着眼睛翻了个身，然后微微睁开一点眼睛观察着银时的动静。

床的确不小，所以两个人躺着很宽敞，银时仰面躺着，感到高杉翻身的动作也看过来，正好和高杉对视。

高杉不知道银时有没有分辨出来他是不是睁着眼睛，反正银时很快把目光收回去了。

手还枕在脑袋后面，完全不像是有睡觉的意思。

高杉闭眼片刻，感觉越来越清醒，连眼皮后面的黑暗仿佛都被看出了个花，又暴躁的翻了个身，背对银时，睁开眼睛看着窗帘发呆。

银时那边倒是一直没有动静，安静的不正常，让人知道对方肯定没睡。

高杉倒是预料到银时肯定不会肯定睡着，又躺了一会，也懒得掩饰了，开口：“还没睡着？”

“没有。”银时的声音传来。

“明天还要上课。”高杉说，“对了，我设的7点半的闹钟。”

“嗯。”银时回答。

“你……没什么想说的。”高杉说，“我还以为你会有很多废话。”

“想说，没想好说什么。”银时枕着手，盯着天花板开口，“你……以后真的打算搞设计？”

高杉没想到他选择了谈人生，有点失望，又松了一口气，微微翻了个身：“其实也没想好。我对于继承家业说实话也没有太大的抵触，并不算是讨厌商业。”

“嗯。”银时笑了笑，“两边都做不就行了？”

“啊，现在也是这么想的。”高杉说，“你呢？之前你说想想。”

“还没想好。”银时说，“现在只想赶紧把题刷完，成绩提上去，和你上同一所大学。”

高杉被他噎了一下，顿了顿，又说：“也不错。”

银时动了动，似乎翻了个身，继续说：“上了大学之后我们租个公寓住在一起吧？”

高杉顿了顿：“你这算是已经默认我会答应你了？”

“你觉得呢？”银时狡辩，“我就是问个问题。”

高杉把身体翻回来，看到银时果然已经侧身过来，正看着他。

也许是夜晚气氛太好，他垂眸了片刻，淡淡：“不是不行。”

银时笑了笑，倒也没有再太激动，就是轻声：“那就好。”

高杉被他这种低低的声音有点蛊惑，不着痕迹的动了动，往银时那边移了一点点，继续和他面对面的开口：“还有什么要求？说来听听。”

“挺多的。”银时想了一会，似乎终于下了决心，“高杉君，说了你别生气，你能介意我借你家卫生间……那什么一下吗？”

高杉看着银时的脸片刻。

银时呼了口气，有点无奈的说：“你真都没有反应吗？我真觉得这样下去我该憋废了，您就当做日行一善，救救失足儿童了？”

高杉不知道在想什么，抬脚穿过拱起来的被子，抬脚蹭了蹭银时的小腿，然后收回脚，清了清嗓子：

“……没人拦着你。”

银时利落的掀开被子，落荒而逃。

高杉本来的确没太大感觉，被银时这么一说也开始奇奇怪怪了起来，银时回来的时候他还是没有睡意还扭头看了眼表，评估了一下时间莫名攀比了一下，然后感觉卧室里又陷入沉默。

银时的存在感还是很强，高杉觉得自己心里也有点躁动。

他重新翻了个身，腿动了一下，闭眼呼了口气，重新睁开眼。

银时似乎破罐子破摔了，侧身看着高杉，像他刚才一样抬起脚过来，碰碰高杉的脚，和他贴在一起。

高杉感觉心里躁动更胜，有点不满的盯着银时半晌，然后带着点恶意的开口问：

“有用吗？”

“没用。”银时诚实回答。

高杉看他的表情，突然觉得有点好笑，勾了勾唇角：“哦，那晚安。”

“你说的是人话吗？”银时面无表情的看着他。

他能够看出来高杉心情不错，也放肆了一点，又蹭了蹭高杉的脚面，看他没动，又往这边伸了一点，顺着掀起来的睡裤裤筒，摩擦了一下他的小腿。

“找揍吗。”高杉闭着眼睛开口。

“你应该用另一个动词。”银时提醒。

高杉睁开眼，似笑非笑的审视着银时。他能够感觉出银时平常的举止和态度大概不是在下面的，可是自己也不是很想做这个退让，脑子偏到这边，更加胡思乱想起来。

“开玩笑的。”银时看高杉盯着他，连忙开口，“我真就是纯过来睡觉的。”

高杉被他逗得笑了一下，嘲讽：“纯睡觉？”

“在床上的时候。”银时正经。

他终于忍不住抬起手，轻轻摸了摸高杉的鬓角，把他一缕有点长的头发拢到脑后。

高杉被他这个太过温和的动作弄得更不自在了，移开目光，低声：“嗯？”

银时被他这个几乎算是欲拒还迎的反应萌的差点理智全面崩盘，觉得自己很需要再去趟厕所，但是又不想再起身，就这么躺着，手放在高杉的耳朵上，最后捏了捏他软软的耳垂，收回来。

“睡觉了。”他说。

两个人的脚还搭在一起，高杉也闭上眼睛，感受着银时有点刻意的均匀呼吸声，努力平静了半天，还是十分清醒，甚至感觉到了银时之前的煎熬。

他的手动了动，往两个人中间移了移。

他的动作很隐秘，自己也不知道想干什么，银时却敏锐的发现了，抬手移过去，碰到高杉的手，用小指勾住他的小指，温暖的蹭了蹭。

高杉感到嘴唇有点干，感觉到银时握住他的手就不动了，手掌湿漉漉的，大概自己的也一样。

他感觉到微妙的烦躁，再感觉却可能只是因为心跳太快，他手指动了动往外抽了一点，银时反手握着更紧了一点，低声：

“……乖。”

“什么屁话。”高杉低不可闻的反驳，手倒是没再动，过了片刻反而往外探了探，反手握住银时的手，和他十指相扣。

银时的手指明显的紧了紧，然后又缓缓放松了下来，脚重新动了动，往上擦了擦他的小腿，来回蹭了几下，又重新安静下来。

这么静静的躺了一会之后高杉终于有点迷迷糊糊起来，还是有点睡不着，但是意识也不是很清醒。两个人交握的地方湿漉漉的，银时动了动把手往回撤的时候高杉又醒了一点，银时感到他的动作又把手放回去，安抚的拍了拍他的手腕，从床上轻手轻脚的坐起身。

……这家伙到底有没有忍耐力这种东西。高杉迷迷糊糊的想。

过了一会银时似乎又回来了，高杉没想太多，感觉床陷下去就往那边移了一点，银时重新翻过身用脚把高杉的脚夹住，这回没再伸手，深深呼了口气，重新安静了下来。

9

闹钟响起的时候两个人还保持着隔着一点距离面对面的姿势。

高杉睡的很不安稳，皱着眉头把闹钟按掉，看到对面银时也是一脸莫吵老子的表情，不过眨了眨眼，似乎很快清醒过来。

“睡着了？”高杉问他。

“嗯。”银时回答。他们两个的确比之前离得近了一点，能够明显的感到对方的气息。

高杉往回缩了一点，翻身拿起床头柜上的手机看了一眼，又睡眠不足的把手机扔回去，很想就此逃学。

“再睡十分钟。”

他说着，却又没有了睡意，而是翻过身，和银时对视。

外面的天光已经亮了，这回看的比晚上清楚了许多，高杉抬起手，和之前银时的动作一样，捏了捏他的耳朵。

银时缩了缩头，清了清嗓子：“……别动。我的耳朵摸不得。尤其是现在。”

高杉缩回手，有点尴尬，头往被子里缩了一厘米，然后淡淡：“早安。”

“早安。”银时重新拉回又一次被萌到错乱的神经，故作沉稳的说，“早上吃什么。”

“去冰箱里看看。”高杉回答，然后鬼使神差的又加了一句，“……不想起床。”

银时看着他，往前蹭了一点：“那就请假？一起在一起呆一天。”

“请病假？”高杉现实的反问，“管家一个小时后就能赶过来。”

银时无奈的撇撇嘴：“是——是。”

他向后退了一点：“那我起了。”

“还有十分钟。”高杉说。

银时本来就没有一点起床的动力，瞬间放弃了下床的动作。

“我之后还能留宿吗？”过了一会，他问。

高杉不置可否，算是默认。

“上大学之后能同居吧？”银时又问。

“不是同居，是合租。”高杉终于觉得这样下去只会越来越智障，终于忍痛掀开被子，有点尴尬的飞快站起身，快步走进了洗手间洗漱。

银时过了片刻终于也慢吞吞的坐了起来，感觉因为睡眠不足头疼欲裂，但是精神又亢奋的和嗑药了一样，觉得这么下去非要年纪轻轻的秃顶不可。

他没去洗手间，走到厨房打开冰箱看了看，提高音量：

“我做个鸡蛋吐司可以吗？有点简单？”

“可以。”高杉的声音传来。

他回答的时候没多想，走出来的时候看到银时已经开火熟练的开始煎鸡蛋了，总感觉这个场景温馨的奇奇怪怪的，不过不敢深思，走过去打开咖啡机，然后走到桌子旁边坐下，打着哈欠看银时把金灿灿的吐司盛出来，把两个盘子一边一个的放在桌子上，自己也拉椅子坐下来。

“尝尝。”银时说，“不知道合不合你胃口。”

“你……”高杉想说他的确还没答应呢，你怎么就这么登堂入室了，后来又觉得已经现在这样了，这么说实在是有点矫情的嫌疑，最后变回了一句话，“你好好学习吧。”

银时等来这么一句，嘴角抽了抽，然后反应过来的问：“这是如果我成绩进步了，你就同意交往的意思吗？”

“不是。”高杉硬邦邦的说。

即便成绩没进步，也打算同意的。

不过现在还是闭嘴吧你。


End file.
